Unexpected
by machita231
Summary: Katara is trying to get use to Zuko, she just doesn't trust him. But what happens when things get out of hand and Jet reappears and she is force to trust the smug prince, after all aren't they boyfriend and girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Things had gotten way out of hand ever since Zuko joined their group, Katara found herself unable to trust the vanished prince, after all he did how could Ang let him join the group. Katara was usually good at reading people especially when it came to lying, but with Zuko it was different, though he constantly tried to prove he changed his eyes hid a questionable mystery. Angry at herself for thinking about Zuko she skipped down to the beach, much to her demise finding herself face to face with the source of her stress.

"Hey, pretty lady where are you headed to in such a hurry?" a slight smile hinting his curiosity.

"Don't call me that and it's none of your business where I'm headed to, besides don't you have to go terrorize a village or something."

His smile quickly fell, "You Know I'm really trying here, it's already hard enough, and your comments don't exactly make it better." Katara thought she saw a small hint of pain in his eyes but then again it was always hard to tell with Zuko.

"I don't believe your little façade; I know your hiding something!" She turned around and marched to the beach only to find Zuko's body stopping her midway. "What is your problem, step away" His face was expressionless and when he spoke his voice was even and powerful. "Look Katara, I know my actions haven't been the best… but I really have changed let me prove it to you."

"Prove what? That you are a liar, a deceiver, and a backstabber no thanks, I already have enough going on." She took a step back noticing how close they were.

"You will trust me I can assure you of that." Katara snorted at this "Yeah right, ok whatever you say _my prince_" she have a little bow to make it more dramatic then quickly left the scene.

She loved living so close to the beach. Being close to her element gave her a sense of peace she couldn't find elsewhere. She found herself lost in the soothing sound of the waves and the calm and serene movements of the water. She cleared her mind of everything, most importantly Zuko. Her peace was quickly disturbed when Toph and Suki called her name, "Katara!"

Katara rolled her eyes "Ughh what? Seriously, trying to relax here"

Both of them started talking in a fast manner making it impossible to understand them, Katara raised her hand abruptly stopping them. "One at a time please."

They smiled at each other than Suki began to speak, "Guess who's coming tomorrow"

"Umm I don't know"

"Just guess"

"Ok, umm Momo's girlfriend?"

Toph made a snorting sound "Really? Nope keep guessing.'

"I don't Know"

"Ugh! For Spirits sake just tell her already!

"JET!"

Katara's mouth dropped, she couldn't find words, it had been 2 years since she last saw Jet and though they were never officially boyfriend and girlfriend they shared a kiss or two but most importantly they were engaged. "Ah- wha-a-t?" Toph grabbed Katara's shoulders and shook her violently.

"Jet, you know cute guy kind of funny." Katara was in complete shock. Toph pressed on, "Your sugar daddy…. Ohhh I know your groping buddy." Katara gave a nervous chuckle, "You said he's coming tomorrow? Like here? ….. To the island?"

Toph began to lose her patience, "yes, yes he's coming here he sent a letter saying he will be here tomorrow night. Gosh you look like you've seen a ghost." Katara was bewildered; the last person she expected to see was Jet, her Jet, the guy she was weeks from marrying, the first guy who confessed his love to her. "Oh no no no, he can't come here!" Suki interrupted then, "Katara stop stressing, you have to be cool and collected about this, come on show him he can't get to you."

Katara stopped nibbling her finger nail and looked up at Suki, "You Know your right he's just a guy, nothing more" She decided to be calm about it then realization hit her and she buried her face in her hands and groaned, "Oh no, it's going to be so awkward!" Suki gave her a gently pat on the back, "Just play it cool, now come on lets go eat the boys came back." Suki and Toph started walking leaving Katara wondering in her thoughts.

During dinner Katara found herself playing around with her food, Ang noticing her behavior gave her a gentle kick underneath the table. "What's wrong?" Katara tried to hide her worry and offered a small smile, "Nothing, just thinking how was practice? "

Ang jumped out of his seat at the question "Oh man! Fire bending is so much fun Zuko taught me how to create a fire whip…. let's just say I'm on my way to kicking major butt." It was hard to hide amusement at Ang's innocence, even Katara let out a chuckle, "You know, Zuko shouldn't be teaching you all that, it's pretty violent" Ang took a defensive tone, "Katara I'm not a little kid, plus Zuko is the best at fire bending."

Katara rolled her eyes,"yeah ok, he is not that great."

Everyone started chuckling and sure enough Katara turned around to see an amused Zuko with his arms crossed smirking at her, "Who isn't that great?" Ang started laughing then, "Katara is just being protective again." Zuko walked to the table taking his seat across from Katara. "She's probably just jealous she can't do it," there was clear amusement in Zuko's voice, Katara gave a fake laugh and rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to learn how to fire bend…. it's for the weak." Everyone remained quiet then, Katara stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, she longed to take that silly little stupid grin plastered on Zuko's face. No matter how hard she tried to offend him, it seemed nothing got to him.

" You may be right but I believe the weak are those who speak of others being weak."

Ang gave a small chuckle and was quickly silenced when he saw Katara's expression. How could this fire-jerk get to her so easily. She nearly threw the chair on his head but decided it wasn't worth it. "I'm going to bed." She stormed to her bedroom bumping into her brother.

"Woa…..Woa Where are you going angry pants?"

"Not Now Sokka."

"No what's the matter? Come on talk to me I'm your brother."

Seeing his worried expression broke her heart, "It's nothing Sokka, really; it's just Zuko I'm still trying to get use to him being here."

"It's ok sis it was hard for me too but he really has changed plus he's helping with Ang's firebending."

"I know, I know I just…. He's hiding something, I just know it… I don't trust him."

"I see how you can think that, after all you too are alike."

She couldn't help but snort at this. She and Zuko were nothing alike they were different in all aspects. "Please Sokka don't make me laugh, I am nothing like him."

"Yes you are, your both stubborn as hell, but anyways you probably know Jet is coming tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Katara went rigid all over, she chocked out an answer, "Yea… I'm f… I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Sokka gave her a curious look but didn't push it, "Ok if you say so….. hey you know I love you right?"

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yea I Know, I love you too." They gave each other a quick hug then Katara headed for bed.

Sleep didn't come easy that night, she found herself thinking about Jet's arrival, the last day they saw each other he had declared his love for her and she found herself utterly confused, she didn't know what she felt for him. Though their marriage was arranged they became close friends and she found she enjoyed his company, but love? That was something else. She didn't know how she would react tomorrow and then there was Zuko. He infuriated to her in all types of levels, she had to protect her friends from him, he the enemy. Though she was hostile towards him she couldn't hide her curiosity, for all his smirking and sarcasm, he was emotionless, he was like a perfectly sealed gift nice and smooth on the outside mysterious on the inside and it was hard not trying to figure him out. There was something about his gaze, something that intrigued her, that pushed her, "Ah what am I thinking?" she dismissed the ridiculous thought and let sleep come to her.

Zuko

Zuko watched as Ang and Sokka arm wrestled and found himself thinking of the waterbender, Katara. She drove him crazy, though he promised himself he would control his anger he found that Katara was slowly helping him break that promise. He was even more outraged when he called fire-bending weak. How dare she even think that. Zuko, however, found himself intrigued by the waternender, her stubbornness reminded him of himself and her witty remarks made him laugh. No other woman tested him the way she did, back in the fire nation women threw themselves at him, they never asked questions, and they certainly never disrespected him, that was unless they wanted to face the consequences. Zuko was so lost in thought he didn't notice that Sokka was speaking to him.

"I'm pretty sure my sister is going to murder you one of these days."

The thought of Katara fighting him amused him. "Your sister is very….. she is very…. Complicated."

"She's just trying to get use to you, you know some people take the whole I tried to kill your friends and family thing kinda personal." Though Sokka's comment was playful Zuko felt a slight pang of guilt. He had after all tried to kill them and now they let him into their home with open arms. Their humility was truly admirable. "I know, now if you'll excuse me I think I need some rest."

"Thank you for helping me today Zuko I really do appreciate it." Zuko was taken back by Ang's gratitude, he wasn't used to receiving thank you's and certainly not from someone whom he tried to hurt, "Um your Welcome, see you tomorrow."

It always surprised Zuko how forgiving the Avatar was though he was young he truly had mature beyond his years. Finally arriving at his room he locked the door and opened his window to reveal the breath taking view of the beach, though he never revealed it to anyone he found the soothing sound of the ocean relaxing. He laid down in his bed letting the sound of the ocean rock him to sleep.

Katara

It was very late in the afternoon when Jet arrived. Katara had been distracted the whole day thinking about their encounter. The thought made her nervous and she found herself dreading the whole thing. "Just stay calm Katara. Everything will be fine. It's just Jet" Though she tried to comfort herself she was just too nervous. She jumped when she heard Ang's voice, "Jet's here!"

Katara slowly walked down the hallway taking slow and dreadful steps. She nearly screamed when Toph came behind her, "Hey Sugar Queen your Sugar Daddy is here." Giving Katara a wink Toph passed her reaching the door where everyone stood welcoming Jet. Ang was the first to welcome Jet, "Buddy it's so good to see you!" Though Katara couldn't see Jet with everyone standing by the door her breath stopped when she heard him speak. "It's good to see you too, hey did you get taller." It definitely was him Katara would recognize that voice anywhere. While everyone welcomed Jet Katara decided to head off to the Kitchen and calm herself before she actually talked to Jet.

"Ahh Just calm down Katara, what is wrong with you."

A voice came behind her making her jump, "Is there anything I can help you with Lady Katara." She could sense the amusement in the voice and she immediately became annoyed, she turned around and sure enough there stood the smug prince.

"Yea you can help me by flipping off."

His smile grew wider, "Someone is in a crappy mood today, Katara are you having some lady problems?"

Katara had the urge to punch him in the face, "Very funny that's something you would know about you firebending jerk."

"Ohh that's a good one, so let me guess this Jet guy is an ex-boyfriend or something."

"It's none of your business." Katara poured herself a glass of water then turned around to face the prince. "Go kill something and leave me alone." Katara only got a chuckle out of him, "let me tell you something about ex-boyfriends, they just add more drama."

Katara couldn't help but snicker at his comment, "Oh please because you know a lot about ex-boyfriends." He came closer to her standing only inches away from her, "No but I Know a lot about ex-girlfriends."

Katara was taken off-guard by his proximity but primarily his eyes, those mysterious eyes. They were like ignited flames, for a second Katara wanted to be engulfed in those eyes, they seemed so limitless so beautiful? No, what was she doing this guy was the enemy she couldn't be thinking this way. She suddenly went still when she found Jet standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his expression showing clear confusion. "Katara?"

She didn't know how she managed to make her voice sound even, "Jet, it's so good to see you how was your travel?" Jet answered her in a timid fashion, "It's nice to see you too and my trip was quite nice…. So who is your friend?" Zuko took this as an invitation and shook Jet's hand, "Hey I'm Zuko… Katara's boyfriend."

Katara's jaw fell opened in that instant, she couldn't move and her whole body went rigid. Unable to hide his pleasure Zuko offered one of his award winning smiles. "I'm sorry you are?"

Jet seemed taken back but managed an answer, "um I'm…. I'm Jet Katara's… um … friend, I'm sorry please excuse me" Jet turned around and nearly raced down the hall. It was then that Katara regained her senses, she turned around and nearly broke Zuko's head, "What in Agni's name did you say that for… oh I am going to kill you." Zuko took a sip from Katara's glass and answered coolly, "relax, I thought I was helping you, you seemed like you were going to throw up."

Katara's voice rose, "That was not necessary I am not your damn girlfriend! Why would you tell him that! Are you mental?"

The corners of Zuko's lips rose then, "Aren't we all mental? Besides You should be thanking me." Katara nearly lost it then, " thank you? Thank you? For what for messing everything up, I swear Zuko I am going to kill you!" Zuko didn't seem taken back at all, "You know before you kill me you should at least her me out"

"I have nothing to hear from you."

"I thought you might be interested in letting Jet know you're not as desperate as you seem, besides that guy obviously knows you're still into him." He turned around and started walking out only to be stopped by Katara.

Katara wanted to tackle him but her curiosity peaked, "Fine, I'm listening." He smiled playfully, "If we pretend we're boyfriend and girlfriend Jet will think your over him, he will know that your not interested in him anymore." Katara immediately thought the plan was stupid but of course deep down she had to recognize that Zuko's plan was in a way good, she needed a way to forget about her confusing emotions. It took her a long time to think it through but finally she responded.

"Alright I'm in, but this doesn't change anything I still don't trust you." Zuko nodded, "I know but it's a start." His ember eyes showed a small hint of emotion then quickly disappeared. "Wait what are we going to tell everyone, they'll think it's some sort of joke." Zuko took another sip of water from the glass, "we tell them that we've been together but you pretended to hate me because you didn't want anyone to find out, then Jet found us and we couldn't hide it anymore." Katara was quite impressed by his collectivity, "alright, this better work." He locked eyes with her trapping her in his gaze, "It will, now come on my love." He winked leaving the kitchen and leaving her in thought, "oh hell, what did I get myself into." She was now the girlfriend of the prince of the fire nation, the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

History

When Katara and Jet first met it was under unusual circumstances, they were engaged. Being the daughter of the chief of the Northern Water tribe meant she had to find a worthy suitor. Though Katara knew she had to marry since she was little the thought frightened her. How was she to marry someone she didn't love? She knew being the daughter of the most influential man in the tribe came with sacrifices and this certainly was the "ultimate" sacrifice. When her father first told her he found the perfect suitor she didn't know what to think, all she really wanted was to make her father happy.

The night they were introduced she tried not to think about it. She wasn't afraid of anything and marriage was not going to be her weak spot. When Jet arrived a lot of thoughts crossed her mind, first…boy was he good looking, second…. can I really marry this guy? For all her pride and sego she fantasized like any other girl, deep down she wanted to marry a handsome prince who would sweep her off her feet just like the stories her mother told her when she was little.

When Jet approached her he seemed so determined so poised, he had a look about him that said he meant business that is until he spoke. It seemed like he was going to faint right there and then, his cool demeanor faded and in front of her stood a nervous wreck.

"H...h….hi I'm… .Jet" He gave a small bow and Katara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi I'm Katara… you ok?" He seemed awed by her; he just stood there staring at her, taking her in. To him it was a dream, too good to be true. He took a few moments to collect himself then spoke.

"Yes, I'm sorry…it's just that… it's not every day I stand before such beauty." He kissed her hand and she flushed, this was the first time someone had complemented her in such a way. She was used to being treated like a guy; she found she got along better with guys than with the girls.

People in the village use to comment about her manly behavior but she never listened, she loved the way guys seemed so…..liberal. While the girls worried about their looks and their manners the boys just lived life. She never really had any girlfriends and her closest friend was a guy.

Sokka often mentioned how his friends were amazed by her, but she never really took notice in the ways guys looked at her. She was curvy in all the right spots and her physique was beyond sexy. So when she walked around town she never really cared about the way guys seemed to drool at her very presence. Women in town were beyond envious and always seemed to be appalled by her, though deep down they wished to be her.

During dinner Katara took the time to really look at Jet, his broad shoulders, his full lips, his penetrating eyes, but what really caught her attention was his smile, it was enough to make a girl go weak at the knees. When he looked at her and smile she looked away quickly hiding her embarrassment. Jet's family was friendly and polite, the chief seemed confident that this was the right choice for his beautiful daughter. Katara's mom on the other hand was worried, she wanted her daughter to be happy and an arranged marriage wasn't exactly what made a women's heart skip. She looked at her beautiful daughter and gave her a sad smile than returned to the conversation.

Katara knew this is not what her mother wanted for her and though Jet was polite and beyond cute she was in complete confusion. She took a deep breath and excused herself from the table; all she needed was time, time to think this through, time to process all the recent events, and finally, time to make a decision. She distracted herself by cleaning the dishes only to find Jet behind her with a worried look on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Katara realized that this wasn't just hard on her but on him too, the least she could do was talk to him.

"Yeah, sure." He seemed uneasy but managed to speak.

"I know this is hard, trust me…I know, on my way here I was dreading the very thought of marriage…but then…. I saw you.." He seemed uncomfortable and he started to pace around the small kitchen. Katara didn't realize she was holding her breath until he spoke again.

"You know you are truly beautiful Katara, anything beyond what I deserve, I've seen you around town and I know your headstrong and determined and trust me I would never hurt." He took another deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to try if you are, I'll take it slow, I want to get to know you, to be honest you intrigue me and I know this can work…." He kneeled before her looking up at a shocked Katara, "well what do you say, are you willing to try?"

Katara just stared at him, she saw his fright, his willingness, and his kindness. She had no idea how this would turn out, but seeing Jet's honesty gave her hope. She closed her eyes then opened them to find Jet gazing at her with a worried look.

"Ok Jet, I'll try it." He let out a deep breath then took out a beautiful ring, "this was my grandmother's." he slid the ring in her finger and stood up locking his hand with hers than giving her a kind smile. "Thank you Katara."

Katara was in shock…. She was really doing this.

"This is the right thing to do….I think it can work."

During the first few weeks she got herself to believe that one day she would love Jet. He made her laugh and his company made her feel safe. They soon became each other's confidantes acting more like friends than anything else. They would avoid wedding discussions on purpose knowing how nervous it made them. Jet was very easy to get use to and when they walked around town he felt he was the king of the world, after all he was going to marry the most beautiful woman in the village.

The first time they kissed was the night before their wedding. Jet sneaked into Katara's room to make sure she was ok. In a day's time they were to become husband and wife. Katara realized that all this time they treated each other as friends rather than an engaged couple and now the day was upon them. Jet took Katara's hand making her look at him.

"You ok?" Was she? She had no idea, it was all too much. When her mother mentioned the wedding she shrugged it off, but now here she was with her future husband and she was paralyzed. She knew her emotions were not those of a bride to be. She was supposed to be filled with anticipation but here she stood confused beyond her world.

"Yea I'm fine, just getting ready for tomorrow."

"Katara… I…"

"Jet what is it you look sick, sit down." Noticing her worried tone made him continue.

'No.. I'm fine I have to tell you something." She was nervous now, what could make Jet so nervous.

"Well go on tell me, you're making me nervous."

Jet took a deep breath then looked at her; his gaze was penetrating enough to make her stare at him.

"Katara, I think I love you"

Katara shook her hand from his grasp, what? He loves me? She was definitely in panic mode now, she wanted to run and hide.

"Y…you don't know what you're saying….. you don't love me." Jet was taken back and a little hurt.

"Katara, these last few months have been the best of my life and I fell in love with you, with all of you, your stubbornness, your strength….your spirit"

How could he be saying this, no he was supposed to be her friend what is he doing, he's ruining everything. Katara finally got enough courage to speak when his lips crushed against hers, they moved with desperation trying to communicate something words could not. This was her first kiss and it was so… confusing. She stood still tasting his anger, his sadness, and his love. She couldn't do this to him, she pushed him away.

"Jet, please don't do this." He was angry now.

"No, you don't do this, I love you, please don't push me away." He was beyond heartbroken he thought that she felt the same way but as always appearances can be deceiving.

Katara couldn't believe it took all of this to make her realize just how wrong it all was. She couldn't marry Jet, she couldn't do this to him. With her heart in her hand she looked at him.

"Jet...I can't marry you." Her words seemed to painfully sink into him, he seemed so hurt, and it broke her heart seeing him this way.

"What?...Katara I'm sorry I should of never kissed you, please forgive me."

"Jet it's not about the kiss, I can't marry you because I don't love you. You are an amazing person you deserve a chance at true love." He took her between his hands looking directly at her.

"Katara you are my true love, don't you see it." Again she pushed him away.

"No, I don't, I care about you that's why I'm doing this, I didn't realize how wrong it was until now. I love you Jet but not as you love me. Don't you see it I'm confused and doubtful, this is not how a bride should feel the day before her wedding, please just leave"

His tone took a desperate tone, "Katara, please I'm sorry just forget about everything, don't call off the wedding."

"I have to, if I marry you I'll just be hurting you, please Jet" It hurt her to see she was the cause of his pain. She never meant to hurt Jet but here she was breaking his heart.

With one last look at her Jet walked out the door. She let tears fall mourning a love that never was.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara laid in bed remembering the day's events. She could still see her friends open mouths when she walked in the room hand in hand with Zuko. Ang stood still staring blankly at her, Suki squealed, Jet stood in the sidelines observing and gazing at Katara his eyes searching for some sort of answer, and Toph…well it was obvious she knew something was up. It was Sokka who broke the dead silence.

"Katara I can't believe you didn't tell me…. I thought you hated Zuko." It was clear he was in deep confusion, he desperately looked at her for answers. Katara felt a pang of guilt lying to them, they seemed concerned and it hurt her to see their worried faces.

"I…I'm…." It was all too much she could barely speak, this had gotten way out of hand. She felt backed up against a wall, there was no escape. Zuko interrupted Katara's babbling; it was obvious this caused him no worry. His suave nature was truly incredible.

"Please don't blame this on Katara, I told her to keep it a secret, If anyone is to blame it should be me." He offered an apologetic smile.

Sokka then took an angry tone, " You Know as her brother I want her to be happy, what bothers me is that it took Jet discovering you two to find out," he looked at Katara, "Katara I have always confide everything in you, I thought you felt the same way.. but I guess not." There was deep pain in his eyes his tone was that of a disappointed brother, Katara could bare it no more.

"Sokka I'm sorry I really am, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, please just don't be mad." Suki lightened the mood by squealing in delight.

"Katara I am so happy for you!" Her words gave Katara some comfort but she still looked for her brothers approval. He stood up and embraced her whispering gently in her ear, "I love you so much, and I am happy for you." Katara let out a deep breath and forced herself to smile at her brother. Zuko slipped his arm around her waist taking her by surprise, she looked up at him only to receive one of his award winning smiles. _What had she gotten herself into? _

Ang came up to her, deep sadness in his eyes, " Katara, I.. I'm so happy for you." He gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. She felt guilty doing this to Ang, she knew the young avatar had feelings for her and it was obvious it pained him to see her in another's arms. Katara looked up then to find Jet staring at her, his expression was blank and his lips were set into a hard line; though his eyes were unreadable there was a trace of emotion in them, _pain, jealousy, anger?_

While everyone walked to the dining room Katara violently shoved Zuko's arm off her.

"Don't get any ideas fire bender."

"Oh love.." he said with a dramatic sigh, "you gotta love it."

"Love?" Katara snorted "What do _you_ know about love?"

"More than you think." Though his comment was sarcastic there was a serious tone behind it, Katara couldn't help but wonder if Zuko had ever been in love. Her curiosity quickly disappeared when he grabbed her hand, taking her by surprise.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her in confusion, "Well I'm sure even you know couples hold hands."

His arrogance tested her, "I know couples hold hands you jerk! I'm not completely oblivious to love you know."

"So how many boyfriends have you had?" curiosity in his voice. She was taken aback by his question though there was no need to impress the fire bender she felt embarrassed revealing that she had never had a boyfriend besides Jet and that didn't really count.

"Five" she lied.

"Come on really? I know your lying, look… if we're going to do this then you have to be honest with me, now tell me… I swear I won't judge you." For the first time Katara saw he remained serious.

"Well….ok… Jet is technically the only boyfriend I've had." His mouth was curved into an amusing smile.

"So your saying I'm your first boyfriend." Though Katara thought about objecting she knew he was right. She let out an exasperated breath.

"Yes you are, happy?"

"On the contrary my dear lady, I am quite honored." She had to look up to see if he was joking but his features remained serious. He took the opportunity to grab her hand again and she found herself staring at their entwined hands. His hands were surprisingly reassuring and not what she expected at all, they were warm and though strong curiously inviting. There were calluses at the tips of his fingers from years of training and battle but aside from that his skin was soft and to her surprise comforting. They entered the room and everyone seemed to be in a better mood. Jet spoke of his travels and the marvelous things he encountered all while avoiding Katara's gaze. When dinner was finished Katara retrieved to the kitchen to tend to the dishes, she barely noticed when Toph entered and started speaking.

"What game are you playing?" her tone was serious and slightly cautious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid with me I know you're doing this because of Jet, but with Zuko, really?"

Toph could be intimidating sometimes and even though she was blind she didn't need eyes to detect a lie.

"Toph, please don't tell me it's wrong I know it is." There was no point in hiding the truth from her.

"Woa Woa I never said it's wrong, I mean it's not smart but definitely not wrong." Katara was confused and pressed for answers.

"What? I thought you were going to slap me or something, wait.. you think it's right?"

Toph rolled her eyes hinting Katara's tone, "I'm quite surprised, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't believe this, I thought you were going to try to convince to quit acting stupid."

"Katara it is obvious you have unresolved feelings for Jet, I mean even I can see it and I'm blind."Katara tried to argue but thought about it twice. _She didn't have unresolved feelings for Jet? Did she? _As soon as the thought came she knew the answer, of course she did, she wouldn't be doing this if she didn't.

"Honestly I don't Know what I'm doing." She surrendered and let tears fall.

"Don't cry," Toph said with a worried tone, "this is why you need to do this, you always follow the rules, _always, _you need have some fun and trust me a little rule breaking can be quite fun." She gave Katara a reassuring hug, "besides you are now the girlfriend of the hunky prince of the fire nation,"she said in a mocking tone.

Katara rolled her eyes at Toph, "what are you talking about hunky? Zuko?"

Toph gave her a shove,' Are you kidding me even you have to recognize the guy is pretty stunning."

"Yeah stunningly annoying."

"Katara you are so blind, but whatever, hey, if once you're done with this experiment of yours you find you don't like him then I'll take him."

They both laughed and Katara let some of the stress disappear. "Me like Zuko? When pigs fly."

"You'de be surprise how ironic life can be," said Toph, her smile hiding personal amusement as if she knew something.

They let the tension fall and finished cleaning up then descended to their beds.

Katara let out a deep breath recalling the day. Her brother's worry, Ang's disillusionment, Zuko's comforting hand, Jet's adverting eyes, Toph's talk. She surrendered to deep sleep letting her self be at peace for a short while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm so glad you're enjoying the story…. I noticed many of you mentioned the Ang (Aang) thing so thank you so much, your comments help and motivate me a lot. So keep commenting! Thank You Guys Enjoy :)**

Zuko

Zuko had to admit, he was quite surprised the water bender had agreed to their little arrangement. Fact was, he didn't know what crossed his mind when he came up with the idea, it just came up. He thought about his reasons for a minute, maybe it was revenge, or perhaps to gain Katara's trust, or maybe it was just loneliness. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise he missed his uncle and his wise words. Iroh wasn't just an uncle he was father and a best friend. Though the Avatar welcomed him with opened arms he still felt out of place. Like a broken piece in a perfect puzzle, he felt he still needed guidance and for a moment he began to question life. Why was life so cruel to him? Why was it that as much as he desired happiness he couldn't find it? Maybe all of his misfortune was his fault? He touched his scar the single reminder of life's cruelty.

He looked up to see the group huddled together next to the camp fire. Sokka held Suki in a romantic embrace and they both had silly smiles plastered on their faces. The kind of smiles people get when they're in love. Aang looked closely at the fire as if searching for answers. It was clear he was deeply troubled and every time he raised his head to look at Katara his eyes held sadness. Jet was in deep conversation with Toph, they were speaking about Jet's latest journey to the earth nation, however, in between conversation he kept sneaking glances at Katara who was purposely trying to avoid his gaze. In an effort to alleviate the tension in the air she turned to Zuko.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends, you're not going to ask me to kiss you are you?…" he raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly at her annoyed expression.

She rolled her eyes, "Haha very funny, but no"

"Alright then, ask away." He was curious about her question, she seemed serious and she was staring off into the distance. When she finally spoke her voice held hesitation as if the question might somehow offend him.

"What do you feel when you fire bend?" He was completely taken off guard by her question, he never stumbled over words, but somehow this girl made him hesitate. He wasn't use to this; in his position hesitation was a luxury. She looked at him with penetrating eyes. He took a few moments to answer her but finally spoke up.

"You…You Know when you see an eagle flying, they look majestic and beautiful….. but above all… free," he looked at her now choosing his words carefully, "that's what fire bending feels like, like freedom, like your whole spirit is soaring above in the air, it's as serene as the flight of an eagle yet fierce in its own way." He looked away staring at the ocean, it felt like minutes before he spoke but when he did his voice was a whisper.

"When I was little…my mom use to tell me a story about a brave fire bender, called Li-Yu…. It was said that Li-Yu lived in a world were hate was mistaken for love and evil ran rampant, there was no love only hat. Fire benders were considered creatures from hell and were killed if discovered. Fire benders had no choice but to hide themselves amongst the hatred and evil that was the world they lived in, yet they could do nothing. Li-Yu hid for a long time then one day outraged by his act of cowardliness came out and told the world he was a fire bender, he no longer felt scared and he knew that if he died he would die a content man."

He looked at Katara who was intently listening to him then continued, "The world outraged by his meager act of valor tried to kill him, but he stood stronger…. He believed his faith in his element was enough to change the people's minds…. And it did, overtime he proved that fire bending was a form of expression and nothing of evil nature….. He made the world feel hopeful, he made them believe not only in fire bending but themselves, and he used his faith to unite a world that had lost its way, he brought them up from the midst of darkness." He stared at Katara now, locking gazes.

"Obviously the lesson of the story is to have faith in ones-self, but for a long time I believed it, I believed it, I believe firebending could bring people together… I tried to be like Li-Yu hoping that one day I can make the world better… yet…" he stayed quiet again then began, "I'm not so sure anymore."

Katara seemed surprise, like she was trying to put something together in her mind but it wasn't working. She stumbled over words.

"Wow… that was a beautiful story." He smiled at her taking notice in the way her eyes sparkled beneath the stars.

"So… what does water bending feel like, looks kind of boring." She rolled her eyes yet managed a smile.

"Hmmmm… it isn't enough to put into words, its indescribable happiness." She seemed pleased with her answer and looked up at Zuko before continuing.

"When the world seems like it's coming down on me I can rely on water bending to give me the strength I need to continue… I don't know." She breathed as if letting tension escape her. "It's family, its home…. It's everything." She giggled and Zuko looked at her with confusion.

"Ok so this is going to sound stupid…. But…. I use to believe that one day bending would miraculously make the problems go away." She looked at Zuko in a shy manner as if admitting this somehow made her ignorant.

"It's not Stupid Katara, it's good to believe in something."

"What do you believe in Zuko?" Again she took him off guard how was it that she seemed to see right through him. The thought made him uneasy, could she see his fright, his anger?

"I don't Know Katara." He looked at her eyes, taking them in for the first time. They were an endless shade of blue. They were beautifully limitless, they held her strength and determination but they also held her love for all those around her. They were as limitless as the sky and as beautiful as the sea. He had the urge to hold her so close he could get lost in those eyes then reality hit him. Katara looked at him, clearly confused yet there was a slight hint of red on her face, she looked away. Everyone was staring at them in an amazed yet amused manner, all except Jet and Aang, they're faces were unreadable.

Suki broke the silence speaking in a mocking fashion, "So what were you two love birds talking about?" She winked at Katara then looked at Zuko.

"Just how beautiful Katara looks under the stars." Zuko heard Katara gulp and her face was immediately red, this was very amusing. He gave her a wink which only made her face get redder. Suki made an aww-ing sound and Sokka brought out his tongue pretending to be disgusted.

Suki punched Sokka in the arm, "Why can't you be romantic like him? All I get is… I'm hungry baby." She lowered her voice imitating Sokka. Who embraced her once again whispering in her ear, "You Know I love you though." She smiled at him, "Not more than me." Then began kissing obviously forgetting where they were.

Katara threw her arms in the air, "Gross, get a room."

Suki rolled her eyes, "Oh come on… I won't say anything when you and Zuko kiss."

Zuko saw Jet and Aang stiffen and look up, Toph who was avoiding conversation made a snorting sound trying to suppress laughter; it was obvious she knew what was going on.

Katara who was bright red by now avoided the question, "W….We should get back in the house it's getting late."

Once everyone was inside Zuko pulled Katara close to him and whispered in her ear.

"You Know I meant what I said back there… you are beautiful," he had to suppress laughter at Katara's expression, her mouth nearly dropped and her eyes were wide. Her face was bright red and her whole body seemed stiff. He winked at her one more time then headed to his room leaving a shocked Katara outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara

Katara stood emotionless, had Zuko really just said she was beautiful? He had to be kidding, he was a prince and besides he was probably the best liar in the world, he was trained to deceive. She tried to convince herself that Zuko was just playing with her but even she had to admit that his words made her heart skip a beat. He was so close to her and his proximity made her knees go weak. For a moment she felt like one of those crazy teenage girls who pass out from a simple "hi" from their crush. _What am I thinking, I hate Zuko _She hated feeling like this…..so bewildered and confused.

However, she felt awed by Zuko's words. The way he spoke of fire bending, with such passion, with such love? Zuko had a way of creeping into her, for a moment she actually saw emotion in his eyes. His eyes held determination and she saw a hint of regret, a hint of pain, and a hint of something else. She never imagined hearing of his childhood or hearing about his mother. As childish as it was she thought his whole family were, well, monsters, but seeing him speak with such love made her realize that as cold as Zuko may appear he perhaps felt just as scared as she was.

"Hey Katara" the shy voice immediately bringing her back to reality and making her body tense up, she dismissed her thoughts and faced the handsome stranger.

"Jet..hi…" she scrambled her words "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Katara took the moment to really look at him, boy the years of battle didn't do him justice he was even more attractive now. Looking at him brought back memories, he still held that boyish charm about him but now he was a man and a very god looking one at that. Since he arrived they really had not spoken to each other and though they had much to talk about here they stood in complete silence. He seemed lost, and for a second Katara saw the boy she once considered her best friend, the boy she laughed and played around with, the boy whom she broke the heart of.

He smiled shyly at her trying to hide his anxiety, "So…. How are you?"

"I'm fine….how about you, are you ok?" she looked at him trying to read his eyes.

He looked down and spoke softly, "Ok?...I wouldn't say I'm ok"

"Why? Jet what's going on?

He looked up sensing her concerned tone, "How long have you been with him? Zuko?" he asked ignoring her question.

Katara looked at his serious expression and for the first time she didn't feel confident, she felt like a peevish child hiding behind her mother's protective embrace.

" Why are you asking me that?"

He gave a fake chuckle, "I don't know I just want to know how long it took for you to fall in love with him," he looked at her waiting for an answer but all he got was a stare. Katara didn't know how to respond, he remembered, _well of course he remembers, I broke his heart_.

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

He remained quiet for a moment, "You're right I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to intrude," there was pain in his voice and Katara cursed herself for being so cruel to him.

"I'm sorry…Jet… it's just that… I really don't think it's your place." She looked at his low chuckle.

"Of course you don't you never liked being interrogated you said it was stupid, remember the day you told me." She laughed at this; he remembered their days together.

It was a chilly summer afternoon; they were under the pear tree behind her grandmother's house. It was the only pear tree in the village, plants never grew in the water nation but somehow the pear tree behind her grandmother's house always grew. Her head lay on his lap and he played with her hair. They laughed about the local butcher and his huge nose,

"I'm pretty sure that thing has a brain of his own," Jet said. Katara remembered laughing so hard she thought she might pee her pants. It was the perfect afternoon just two friends spending time together; no stress about the wedding just enjoying each other's company.

She laughed remembering Jet's comment, "I'm pretty sure it got bigger since the last time we saw him." They laughed, for a moment forgetting the world around them remembering old times. Once they stopped laughing Jet's tone got serious again.

"I missed you Katara…. You have no idea how much," there was pain in his eyes again, it broke her heart.

"Jet please don't." she shook her head, "things are different now."

"How? How are they different? It's just me, remember? Just you and me against the world," the desperation in his voice made her hear beat faster. Tears threatened to fall and the earlier tension now returned.

"You're wrong, things have changed…. I've changed."

He looked down then slowly faced her speaking gently, "You're right… you have changed… you're even more beautiful than before," and with those words he retrieved to his room. Katara stood once again dazed and lost wondering what to do next.

The morning brought a new day, and for Katara it meant more time to think. She remembered the events of the previous night and shook her head. Even though Jet's words made her breath catch it was Zuko's that remained in her mind.

"Katara!... are you listening to me."

"Ummm… sorry Toph"

Toph shook her head disapprovingly, "you haven't been paying attention in days, what's wrong and don't you dare say nothing."

" I didn't think this whole Zuko thing was going to get this far, I'm starting to think I made a mistake" Katara felt relieved being able to speak to someone. She felt she was going crazy with so much going on.

"Don't you dare say it's a mistake," Toph said, "you are the girlfriend of the freaking prince of the fire nation."

"Oh please, I don't want to be Zuko's girlfriend plus it's not like he's really my boyfriend."

Toph rolled her eyes, "You two seemed pretty cuddled up yesterday just saying."

Katara's face flushed, " Me and Zuko have an agreement that's it, when Jet leaves it's over, got it."

"Fine, no need to get mad over your sexy boyfriend," Toph winked, "Now come on lets hurry up everyone is up in the mountains already." Both girls hurried up trying to catch up to the rest of the group. During their arrival on the island Aang had found the perfect training spot for them to practice their bending. There was a large field for open combat and a large waterfall that fell over the mountains. During her hikes Katara also found a secret spring near the edge of the island that became her secret place, it was the only spring in the island and it's captivating view took her breath away every time.

Katara laid near the edge of the water fall, the crashing sound of the water relaxed her body and she let her mind wonder while everyone played in the water. Through closed eyes she heard Suki yelling and Jet and Aang laughing.

When she finally sat up and opened her eyes her breath caught in her throat and she had to blink a few times to make sure the view before her was real. From below the water came out the God of the fire nation. He was six feet tall of glorious perfection. His hair fell over his eyes and his mouth was a delicious shade of crimson. Katara felt her eyes marvel over his body, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, his sexy abs, and finally the jaw dropping V above his briefs. She felt her heart quicken and her mouth slightly opened, the view was quite magnificent.

"Drooling much" Toph and Suki said releasing her from her trance; she had to shake her head and gather her thoughts before she answered them.

"What are you two talking about? I was looking at the water."

Suki scoffed, "Yeah the water dropping off Zuko's delicious body."

"You're crazy, besides you're dating my brother you shouldn't be talking like that you perv."

"Your brother knows I love him, but even I have to admit that Zuko is Capital D delicious." Suki bit her bottom lip and made a moaning sound, "Just leave me in a room with that boy and I'll make sure I become Fire lady."

Katara slapped Suki on the shoulder which only made laugh hysterically on the ground, "Oh Zuko yes.. yes.. harder harder…"

"Suki shut up!"

Katara and Toph started laughing along with Suki. "What are you crazy monkeys laughing about?" Sokka said laying himself next to Suki.

"Nothing" They chuckled at their private joke, Sokka just closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Aang and Jet joined the group, though they were awfully quiet they seemed in a better mood. Aang even offered Katara a smile the first sincere smile in days. She felt slightly relieved and let herself enjoy the moment.

"Katara, I forgot to tell you, mom and dad are coming." Sokka said making Katara jump onto her feet. "What? What? Sokka when were you going to tell me?" She tried to hide her outburst noticing that Jet and Aang were staring at her, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Sokka opened his eyes noticing Katara's frantic tone, "Sure" They walked through the woods making enough distance from the group. "Sokka did you tell them about Zuko?"

"No I didn't….. Katara you know you'll have to tell them when they come."

"Oh hell! Sokka are you crazy? They're go ballistic if I tell them!"

"Katara you're over reacting I know they won't like it but you're happy with Zuko so they'll have to understand."

"You don't understand they will never understand this, to them fire benders are the cause of evil, it's been like this forever fire benders don't go out with water benders, it's not allowed especially with mom and dad they would never allow it, have you forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten but maybe they've changed."

"Sokka maybes are not enough."

Sokka cupped his sister's face, his expression filled with worry, "I know sis… but don't worry I'll be there with you whatever happens." Sokka knew that Katara and Zuko's relationship was not only forbidden it was not allowed under any circumstances.

Katara closed her eyes. _Oh no! All hell is going to break loose. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I'm changing the storyline of the show a little so please keep commenting! **

Katara

The funny thing about life is that it becomes crazy when you least expect it. It seemed that things were getting way more complicated than what Katara had bargained for. After Sokka told her their parents were coming she had a second of split paralyzing fear, back home there were many rules but there was one rule no one under any circumstances broke, that was the association with fire benders. Though it was not a law it was a rule that was embedded from infancy, fire bending interaction was only political and even then there was much hostility, fire benders were off limits no questions asked.

The only time Katara remembered someone single handedly disobeying was when she was 10. The girl's name was Mia, though it was many years ago Katara remembered Mia like it was yesterday. She was as beautiful as a porcelain doll, her skin was pale and her lips were as red as blood. She has a regal complexion about her and wherever she went people had to stop and admire her beauty. Mia was a headstrong person she never took no for an answer and she always got what she wanted. She seemed to have a very peculiar personality, she was polite and obedient in front of others but when she was behind closed doors it was a different story. Katara remembered feeling envy over Mia; she was beautiful, perfect and wanted by everyone.

Katara closed her eyes remembering Mia and sadly smiled to herself.

Everyone thought Mia's life was perfect and she was destined to be something great, marry the perfect man and have the perfect family, after all that's what someone as beautiful as her deserved. However, Mia made one mistake that changed her life forever; she fell in love with a fire bender. When the village found out about Mia's secret lover everything became chaotic, rumors started spreading people believed fire benders were planning on invading, whatever it was Mia was now a traitor to her flesh and blood.

When the village confronted Mia about it she cried saying she loved the fire bender. Katara remembered Mia's frantic face, her beauty though still present was highlighted with pure fear. Mia fell to her knees begging the people to understand her eyes searched the crowd looking for some sort of comfort when they finally settled on Katara. She looked at her with penetrating eyes and spoke loud and clear,

"None of you know what it's like to love something you can't have; It is a pain that slowly kills you... I pity you all for at least I know how to love….Though my love is forbidden it is of the most purest form" Katara shivered at Mia's words, her eyes remained on Katara the whole time as if somehow warning her about something.

No one was prepared for what Mia did next from behind her back she took out a dagger and shoved it through her heart her eyes again resting on Katara. Mia's words rang through Katara's head, "_love something you can't have_." Mia's story was told to warn all those who tried to disobey. Katara never argued about it she accepted it, but now she wondered if that was the reason she hated Zuko from the moment she saw him. To her somehow he represented her end. She was naïve she forgot about her parents when Zuko proposed the plan and now it was too late to turn back. If she revealed the truth she would be a liar in the eyes of her friends and her family.

"You look like you need a hug."

"Shut up Zuko I have no time for this."

Zuko gave her a cocky grin, "Fine, fine, whatever my lady wants."

It was enough, Katara grabbed Zuko by the arm pushing him against a tree. Her body was pressed to his and she swore she could she smoke coming out from her nose.

Zuko's grin got even bigger making her even more enraged, "Oh I didn't realize we were going so fast, I usually get to know a woman before we end up in this position but I have to say I'm enjoying this."

"Let's get something straight… I am not you're lady… I'm not you're anything, you and me have an agreement that's it, get it." In the midst of her anger she barely realized that they were just inches apart, his amber eyes rested on hers and his mouth was set into a smooth line. Her gaze was trapped on his lips, they looked soft, her hand twitched at the thought of running her fingers against his full lips. She took a few steps back realizing his lack of clothing and her inappropriate thought, he on the other hand didn't seemed taken aback he seemed relaxed and unshaken. She immediately cursed herself; she couldn't let Zuko have this effect on her, she looked away trying to keep her mind of Zuko's delicious body.

"I thought we were ok Katara."

Katara couldn't help but act like a stubborn child and snorted, "Ok? We're far from ok… you and me are nothing Zuko." She stumbled pass him walking further into the woods only to be stopped by Zuko's arms. He was instantly in front of her staring with curious eyes.

"What happened?"

"Don't touch me!" she tried to shake his hands off her shoulders but he pressed down even harder making her body freeze.

"I'll let you go as soon as you tell me," Zuko's voice held authority and his eyes glowed like two bright flames.

Katara thought about arguing but decided otherwise, she needed to tell Zuko whether she liked it or not they were in this together. She let shoulders slump, noticing this Zuko retrieved his hands; however, his eyes still remained on her, waiting.

"My parents are coming."

He chuckled, "that's what you're worried about."

"You don't get it my parents can't know you're a fire bender… they'll… they'll" she tried to make her voice less frantic but it was no use, "who knows what they will do."

Zuko's eyes slightly widened as realization hit him it was obvious he had forgotten too; he remained silent for a few seconds contemplating the future events. Then he finally spoke.

"We won't tell them."

"It's not something you can hide Zuko."

"I can pretend to be a non-bender."

"Please don't be ridiculous you're too pretty to be a non-bender." She froze realizing what she said and looked at Zuko stared off at the distance barely noticing her speak.

"Then we'll have to tell them," he said finally looking at her.

"We can't…"

"They'll understand Katara."

"No they won't, they will never understand," she looked at the floor reminiscing her parent's reaction.

"They'll have to understand," Katara looked up at Zuko's words, " we're not going to be cowards about this I've made an agreement with you and I'll keep my end of the deal until the end."

Zuko's maturity and collectivity was truly admirable, for a moment he seemed like the prince of the fire nation not the cocky boy he was.

"There's just one problem Zuko, we're not in love." She gulped down after she said love.

"Then we'll have to be very convincing about it," his eyes held her gaze.

"What do you mean we're already convincing."

"What we're doing is far from convincing… we'll have to act like Sokka and suki do perhaps even more than that."

Katara's eyes widened, "What? No,no,no!"

"Katara I've seen a more convincing show from a dog than what we've been doing… we'll have to act like we're really in love."

"Couples in love… kiss," her face flushed.

"What's the problem I assure you my kisses are very pleasant."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance, " I don't want to kiss you."

"What's the problem I thought you said I was pretty."

Katara's jaw dropped, so he was paying attention, her face turned bright red and she stumbled over her words.

"Yea… you're pretty," she smiled wickedly, "pretty annoying."

Zuko's grin returned, "well you better get used to this pretty annoying guy, because he's going to be the man you love for the weeks to come.'

Katara rolled her eyes and began walking, "Yea ok"

"Woa woa where are you going? We are not done yet."

"I'm going to my room" now get out of the way."

"Good thing you mentioned room because you're going to be moving into my room."

Katara went ballistic at Zuko's words, "are you crazy? Never! In your dreams.'

"I'm not crazy I'm realistic, couples share rooms, and I thought you wanted our relationship to be believable."

"Believable not pervy"

"This is believable, so you're either in or you're out."

She considered Zuko's words and immediately regretted her answer, "Fine, but don't get any ideas fire freak." She stumbled back towards the beach.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to keep the bed warm at night." From the distance she could hear Zuko's light chuckle and unintentionally smiled. It seemed everything was going wrong and now she was sharing a room with the sexy prince, _oh boy, _was it bad that she was actually looking forward to it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the waiting guys! Had a lot of work, hope you like it.**

Katara

Zuko's room was surprisingly comfy; it was not the cold and dark cave Katara imagined. Zuko stood next to her eyeing her suspiciously probably wondering what she was thinking. His room was quite large; the bed was neatly made, and next to it was a small table that held a lamp and a stack of books. The bed overlooked the sea and the majestic view took her breath away. The rest of the room was very clean; Katara got the impression that Zuko was a neat freak. He didn't have many belongings and what little things he had were neatly put away. There was also a large closet and on the left side of the room, and a large painting of a woman which immediately captured Katara's attention, her curiosity peaked.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked timidly.

Zuko chuckled and placed his hand on his chin, "If by girlfriend you mean mother than yes she is."

Katara instantly blushed _what was I thinking?_, looking closely at the picture she could see the resemblance. Zuko's mom had a pale face, her eyes were as beautiful as Zuko's and her lips were set into a small smile. Her hair was made into a neat bun and her hands were delicately placed in front of her. She wore the traditional fire nation outfit and around her neck she wore a beautiful necklace, it was a delicate piece of work, there were meticulous and crafty designs on the gold chain that rested on her neck, an amber sapphire hanged from the chain, it was beautifully surrounded by tiny red rubies. It was quite breath taking and it brought out her radiant beauty and beautiful was not sufficient enough to describe her, she was angelic, her beauty radiated through the picture, just like his mother Zuko's beauty was unworldly. She felt her mouth drop a little.

"Ursa" Zuko said, "That was my mother's name." he looked intently at Katara, his glare quite unnerving, it made her heart quicken, she saw a hint of pain behind his mysterious eyes.

"She's beautiful Zuko and she looks like you."

Zuko smiled, "If you wanted to say I'm beautiful you could have just said it."

She flushed and immediately took her usual defensive tone, "I never said such thing, do you have to be so self-centered?" she rolled her eyes.

He moved inches away from her, their faces separated by a blanket of air, his tone was a whisper and his eyes glowed like ignited embers, "so you don't think I'm beautiful?"

She would have answered immediately if it wasn't for his proximity, he was so close, so dangerously close. She struggled to gather her thoughts and answer him, she blinked trying to read his blank expression, she felt the heat on her face and her knees went weak, her breath came in small pants, why was she feeling like this? She felt so weak, she hated it.

"No!" she put distance between them, he walked towards the window with a triumphal grin across his face.

"Sure whatever you say."

Katara was not going to let Zuko get to her; she had to control these _feelings? _Though the bastard was beyond handsome he was arrogant and cocky and she hated his very presence, at least that's what she wanted to convince herself to do.

"So where are you sleeping?"

He stared off into the distance looking at the sea, "In the bed of course."

"W..w..what? No way!"

He turned around and furrowed his eyebrows, "well of course I'm sleeping in the bed, we're sharing the room that means everything in it."

"No I am not sharing the bed with you," Katara said exasperated.

Zuko answered smoothly, "There is a mat in the closet," he pointed to the large door on the other side of the room, "feel free to take it out and sleep on the floor."

"I am not sleeping in a mat, you take the mat."

He shook his head and jumped in the bed placing his hands behind his head, "no way, I'm a growing boy I need proper sleep," he grinned.

"You never said we were sharing a bed."

"You never asked," he answered matter of factly.

She didn't know how to answer she felt exasperated, "that's it I'm going back to my room," she walked towards the door.

"Fine, I have no problem with that but I mean it's you who's going to be in all that mess not me." Katara closed her eyes cursing Zuko for being well…..right; she turned around to the grinning prince.

"Fine I'll stay," she said bitterly, "but I swear if you try anything I'll cut off your precious little friend"

He snickered, "Please don't bring him into this he's too vulnerable and by the way he is not little," he winked.

"You're a pig!" Katara said, immediately blushing from the fact that they were talking about Zuko's _special_ weapon.

He chuckled, "I'm getting the impression that you weren't talking about an actual friend, what friend you were talking about?," he answered innocently.

"Shut up!"

He approached Katara coming really close again, "you take the right side of the bed," he said taking off his shirt, revealing his godly body making Katara's mouth drop a little, "if you need me I'll be in the shower," he walked pass her and turned around, "feel free to join me," he winked and with that he left. Boy was she in for an interesting time.

Zuko

He lay next to the water bender. Never in a million years could he have imagined sharing a bed with this infuriating woman. Her rejection drove him mad, he wasn't use to having women say no to him, he always got what he wanted and that's the way he liked it. However, Katara was so different, she was nothing like the women he was used to having. She was a challenge itself, from the moment he saw her he was determined to make her his, but now he wasn't so sure. Even when he saw a small hint of attraction it quickly disappeared, she infuriated him more than he liked. Her indifference made him even more determined to win her trust and heart.

Having her close like this did strange things to his body, the lower part of his body tightened at the sight of her semi covered breast. He looked at her studying every inch of her body, he started with her legs they were long and sexy, for a water bender her skin glowed like the Milky Way. His eyes ran up her legs and rested once again on her breast, the wonders he would do to them, he smiled wickedly at the thought. Her whole body seemed to be crafted just for his eyes rested on her face, she seemed so peaceful so calm so not Katara. Her hair fell over her face and he reached over to take a strand of hair that fell over her eyes, she flinched and her lips twitched upwards, she sighed making his heart stop.

He noticed her lips they were full and meaty and he longed to bite those delicious lips. He couldn't help it, with the tip of his index finger he traced her lips lightly, he had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning, her lips were as soft as silk, he wanted to kiss her there and then but stopped himself remembering he had to take things slow with Katara, romance her little by little.

It was obvious she had little experience with men, she blushed from Zuko'd mere proximity. Though she tried to hide it her innocence was still there and it made Zuko want her more. He felt like a predator, he was the ferocious lion and she was the mouthwatering prey, he was approaching her little by little until he could finally sink his teeth into her. Oh yes he was back and he was determine to make her his.

Katara

While other people hated waking up Katara found the morning to be rejuvenating and quite relaxing. She loved the harmonic song of the birds in the morning and the gentle splash of the waves as they hit the sand. To her a new day brought a new beginning and in her position that's exactly what she needed. She sat upright stretching herself, looking around at the strange surroundings, _where am I? _She turned around at the gentle shuffling next to her, the figure lay peacefully still breathing rhythmically against the morning breeze, _what the? _He opened his eyes and reality hit her.

"Morning gorgeous, sleep well?" he yawned stretching himself.

She threw the covers and rushed out of the bed, she really slept with Zuko last night…. in the same bed. He studied her, his eyes burning her skin. She immediately felt undressed and covered herself with a nearby robe.

"Well since you're asking…no I didn't sleep well there was a bastard sleeping next to me."

He placed his hand over his chest, "Ouch, well the bastard bids you good morning too." He stood up and stretched again, he was wearing no shirt and his pajama pants hanged off his waist making the V below his abs visible. She couldn't help herself she had to stare, _whyin Angi's name does he have to be so good looking? _

"See something you like?" he snickered noticing her staring.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower she went downstairs for breakfast everyone was sitting in their usual spots except for Zuko who took a seat next to her. Jet smiled up at her and she felt a small tightening in her stomach.

"Good Morning Katara," Jet said.

She had to smile at his formality, "Morning"

Aang cut in, "Katara I went looking for you last night but you're room was empty."

Zuko interrupted her before she could answer, "Katara slept with me last night," he said smoothly.

Sokka looked surprised and taken back, Suki and Toph chuckled to themselves, Jet's face was unreadable and Aang looked plain hurt.

"What he means is that I moved into his room," she said reassuringly making the color on Jet's face return; of course he thought they really _slept together _that was what was expected. She wanted to punch Zuko's stupid face for making dumb comments and even more so because he barely took notice of what he said.

"So did you guys have fun last night," Suki said playfully making Katara nearly choke.

"Suki?!"

"What? I'm just asking"

"Does anyone else want more coffee," Katara said trying to change the subject she could already feel the heat on her face.

"Of course we did," Zuko said with a wink making Suki nervously giggle, it was relieving to know that Zuko didn't only have this effect on her, the bastard was so good looking he made any girl feel light headed.

It was obvious that her peaceful morning was over; Aang and Jet were quiet throughout the rest of the meal. How could she let herself hurt them like this, if only she was honest with both of them, but reality was she was still so confused especially with Jet. She only saw Aang as a little brother but Jet was a different story, his arrival opened up a door to the past she promised herself to keep close.

"Shall we begin practice?" Jet said.

"Practice?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, practice the reason I came here in the first place, we have to prepare ourselves and we can't waste time." His words were like a stab in the back. As he spoke he seemed to be trying to convince himself that what he said was what he believed. He seemed upset beyond reason _Is he trying to hurt me? _She felt stupid and tried to hide her pain in the only way she knew she could.

"You're right we need to prepare ourselves," she turned to Zuko placing her face inches away from him, "let's go I have a little surprise for you." Everyone blinked at Katara's seductive tone and Jet's face was bright red _two can play that game. _Zuko took the invitation gratefully and excuse himself from the table. Once they were out of the house Katara mumbled angrily.

"That stupid jerk…. Ugh…idiot."

"I'm not getting a surprise am I?"

Zuko was the only way to forget about Jet, it hurt her to know that he didn't care about her anymore. _How could I be so stupid? _His words made her realize that she had feelings for him that she always had feelings for him.

"Katara,!" Sokka called out to her.

"What?!"

"Mom and dad are here."


	8. Chapter 8

Katara

She didn't have much time to think much less to act. Everything was going way too fast, _how can my parents be here already? _There was no way she could go through with it, not now, not when it was actually happening. The mere thought of facing them made her dizzy, her mom always told her to follow her heart but her dad was a different story he was all about tradition. He was the chief and there was no way he would let his daughter date a fire bender and if she even told them he was the prince of the fire nation it would be her end. Though her mom was more understanding Katara didn't know how she would react to the news. She immediately winced when she felt a hand go around her waist.

"Woa woa calm down, you can't go in there like that," Zuko said. She envied him she wish she had his collectivity and suave personality. She was a horrible liar she could barely believe her friends still believed her besides Toph of course. She shook of Zuko's hand.

"I can't do this Zuko I just can't, there is no way I can go in there and lie to their faces." The mere thought of her father's disapproving look was enough to send shivers down her body. Trust was never broken in Katara's family and that's the way it was.

"Stop saying you can't do it, I need your annoying and bossy self to get in there and stop being a wimp."

"I am not annoying you freak and I'm not going in there."

He threw his hands in the air, "I rest my point, you are definitely not annoying."

She rolled her eyes, "this is too much, I have to tell them the truth," she almost convinced herself, "ugh but I'm going to look like an idiot in front of everyone." _Everyone_

"Oh yeah even your hunky and sexy not ex-boyfriend," he smirked, "you wouldn't want that now would you."

If Jet found out she was lying about dating Zuko she would look like a fool and a liar. Everything was crashing down.

She decided she was going to be a grown-up about it and not run like she originally intended.

"You're right," she shook her head.

"I'm glad you see it my way, now let's go meet my mother in law I heard she's a babe." He grabbed her hand holding it possessively yet strangely comforting. She raised her head only to find Zuko's lips near her ear, "don't worry I'll be right by your side." Zuko's words took her by surprise she actually found them soothing, for a second she actually believed everything was going to be ok.

When they walked in the living room she barely took notice that she was holding her breath. She took a minute to take in her surroundings, her parents were sitting in the far left sofa they were laughing at something Sokka said. Jet was laughing along with them. Her parents looked familiar which is something she couldn't say every day, she had learned to live away from home but there were days when she missed the late night talks around the fire with her parents and Sokka. Everything was different now.

Her mom looked as beautiful as ever, a smile always in place. Kya's slim and delicate frame complemented her features perfectly. She had Katara's mocha color and light brown eyes. She was indeed a beauty, her father use to tell her that when he met her mother he was afraid to talk to her because she was so beautiful. Next to her mother sat Katara's father, the chief of their tribe, Hadoka, he looked just like Katara remembered. Tall and muscular with deep brown eyes like hers. His expression was soft yet alert. He was picked as chief for the love he had for his home, for his bravery, and for his gift to get points through. He never raised his voice but when he spoke you were forced to do as he said. He turned around locking gazes with Katara a big smile spread across his face.

"Is that by beautiful daughter?" he stood up and Katara ran across the room and threw herself in his arms. His arms were warm and comforting, the way they always were when he hugged her. She remembered when she was little and would cry, his arms were her remedy they would be her shield against the world, the only thing that could soothe her.

"Dad! I can't believe you're here."

He let go of her and cupped her chin regarding his daughter, "you look even more beautiful than I remember, look at you you're a woman now."

Her mother came behind him spreading her arms.

"Katara!" they hugged and Katara forgot about the world, here she was with her parents the most perfect people in her world.

"Mom I've missed you so much."

"I too my beautiful girl."

Zuko's hands curled around her waist making her tense all over. _Oh no, I forgot._

She looked at her parents they seemed surprised by Zuko. Well at least her mom was hypnotized, she stared at Zuko her mouth making a small O. _Wow this bastard even has that effect on my mom. _Her father was on full alert he knew something was up.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet Zuko…. My…boy…my boyfriend." The room stood still for what seemed like forever, her mom seemed to process her words slowly as she was still hypnotized by Zuko and her dad was completely unreadable.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Katara," her mom said trying to regain her senses, she looked from Zuko to Katara trying to convince herself that it wasn't a dream.

Zuko took her mom's hand and kissed it gently making Katara's mom giggle, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Her mom seemed to be struggling to keep her posture, "the pleasure is all mine." Toph's gentle chuckle made Katara turn to look at her father who regarded Zuko alertly, when he spoke his voice was guarded, "nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand which Zuko shook gladly. _Oh yeah he knows something's up_, Zuko on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, he grabbed Katara by the waist forcing her to be close to him, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead making her freeze in place, this intimate contact made her breath come in short pants she felt her knees go weak again, _control yourself, _she smiled up at him hoping their pretend relationship seemed real.

"Katara you never told me you're mom was so beautiful," Zuko said making Kya turn blood red she giggled nervously, "Oh Zuko, please stop flattering me," _is my mom really flirting with Zuko… well I mean who can blame her…ugh.. What am I thinking! _On the other handKatara's dad was completely unreadable there was no sign of anger, and that is what frightened her, she didn't know how he was going to react. _Of course he knows Zuko is a fire bender he can sense it. _Water benders had the ability to sense danger and Zuko had danger tattooed all over him. It was quite funny her mom was so blinded by his looks she sensed nothing. Her father's monotone voice brought her back from her day dream.

"Katara may I have a word with you?" _oh no._

"Of course dad, let's go to the kitchen," Zuko pulled her in for another kiss on the forehead making her knees go weak, _calm yourself! _

"Don't be too long," he winked at her.

Walking to the kitchen was like walking to a dark abyss, you knew you were headed for trouble but you didn't know what was headed your way. Once they reached the kitchen the whole room stood still, her father gazed at her as if looking for answers then he closed his eyes and spoke.

His voice was even and strong, "when were you going to tell me you're dating a firebender?"

He looked angry now, she felt dizzy like she was about to fall into endless darkness. "Dad…I…I can explain," she stuttered.

"Explain what Katara that you are in a romantic relationship with the _enemy_" he paused raising his voice, "that is the rule you are never to break Katara and you have just broke it, don't you see the gravity of the situation."

"Dad…please."

"They are evil, they are hell's creatures for Agni's sake," Katara had never heard her father raise his voice she was heartbroken but it was too late she couldn't say the truth now. She let herself take a mental deep breath.

"Father….I…. I love," she lied; it was the only way to keep things in hand. They had to pretend they were in love.

He looked shocked and taken back, " love?, what do you know about love Katara,? Those creatures are not capable of love."

"Zuko is different he loves me and I love him….I Know you're disappointed in me… but trust me I have never felt this way about anyone, please dad you know out of all people what it's like to love someone. I love him!" she was actually lying to her own father. He looked pained and his face looked disturbed. She waited for what appeared to be hours until he finally spoke.

"You're right Katara I do know what it's like to love…you are an adult if it is what you want then you are free to do as you please, but don't expect me to accept him because I never will."

She didn't hesitate to answer, "Thank you dad, I want to be with him more than anything." They hugged each other tenderly, it was hard but she had to hold back the tears, she wanted to tell him the truth so bad, but now she was stuck in between more lies she knew she couldn't. They walked back to the living room in silence and during dinner her father didn't say a word. _What kind of daughter am I?_ When everyone got up he finally spoke for the first time in the night.

"Zuko, Katara, May I please have a word with you?" his hands were in front of him and his face was down when he finally looked up Katara saw how pained he was.

Zuko pressed her body closer to his; they had been holding hands the entire night.

"Of course chief Hadoka."

After a minute he spoke, "I am only permitting this relationship because my daughter said she wants to be with you Zuko, I expect you to treat her with respect and honor, if you as much hurt her I will come after you, am I making myself clear?"

"You have my word," Zuko answered not a trace of fear in his voice, "I love Katara more than anything and I will always fight to keep her happy."

Her father's voice was serious, "Thank you, I give you my blessings then," and with that he stood up and left the room. Katara's eyes followed him until he disappeared.

"Well I think that went well," Zuko said.

She let her eyes rest on the floor, "I think I need some rest," she got up and left. Once she entered the room she let tears fall, she let herself cry for everything, for Jet, for her lies, for her parents, for Zuko, and for everything. She detested crying, it was for the weak, but even sometimes it was too much to hold in. When Zuko entered the room she tried to wipe her tears but they just wouldn't stop.

"Please leave me alone."

She expected him to leave but she wasn't prepared for what he did next, he sat next to her and with gentle hands he cupped her face letting his thumbs dry off the tears. She was too surprise to do anything but stare.

"It's ok to cry Katara," his voice was delicate and soft making her feel a lot calmer. His eyes were blazing; his mouth was set into a line and his hands were warm and soft. He let his hands fall from her face and took her hands.

"I promise you're not alone in this, everything will be ok." His words made her heart melt for a second; here she was with the_ enemy _letting him soothe her, it all seemed like a big fat joke. _This can't be real. _She couldn't take her eyes away from his, she was hypnotized, he smiled sadly at her and let her hands go,then he stood up and left.

She blinked a few times trying to process what just happened, _was Zuko actually worried?_ _No, he can't be why would he be. _His hands were so gentle so unbelievably gentle it made her heart skip. She saw emotion in those few seconds she stared into his eyes and then it disappeared; it felt like he let his guard down for a few moments.

She let her eyes close in the midst of the night. She dreamed about amber eyes that night and this time they didn't cause her a nightmare.

Zuko

_How can I be so stupid, I should of never proposed anything to her, this is all my fault! _Zuko paced around the forest trying to gather his thoughts. _She was crying, she was actually crying, I'm an idiot. _He didn't understand what was happening he never felt sympathy for anyone, ever. When he saw Katara cry he swore his heart paused for a moment or two. _What's happening to me, this is not part of the plan Zuko, no emotions, ugh, what is she is doing to me? _He stared into the night sky remembering her sad blue eyes and soft skin. Katara had a way of creeping into him evoking emotion, it was so strange, so alien. He ran his hand through his hair for the first time he felt utterly confused.

When he returned to the room Katara was peacefully asleep and boy did she look good. Zuko stared at her for a moment taking in her beauty, she was truly breath taking. _I want her so bad. _He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until her lips were swollen, he wanted her and he wanted her wholly.

He slowly crept back into the bed careful not to wake her. She was smiling in her sleep, _she is such a beauty. _

"Zuko" she breathed, the sound of his name on her lips made his heart stop but when he looked at her she was still sleeping. _She's dreaming about me. _He couldn't help but smile at himself, he was winning her. He let himself fall under deep sleep dreaming of blue eyes.

Katara

She awoke at the sound of birds singing in the distance. Her body felt numb like she wasn't herself. She blinked a few times feeling what was below her, it was Zuko's bare chest. She didn't jump like she did last time but observed him sleeping, he looked so different in his sleep, _he looks like an angel…ugh what am I saying? _She couldn't help herself she wanted to touch him, she slowly let the tip of her fingers run through his chest, her breath was coming in fast pants, she kept tracing lower and lower.

"Katara," her hands froze in place, she slowly turned to face him only to find out he was asleep. _Was he dreaming about me? No he wouldn't?_ She let her hands fall to her sides then closed her eyes. _Why? Why am I feeling this way? _

She decided to go take a shower, what she needed was to clear her mind.

Zuko

Mornings always made the prince feel numb, he hated the whole routine of waking up, it was tiresome. He looked around but Katara was nowhere to be found, knowing her she was probably in the kitchen already. He stood up and stretched himself making his way towards the bathroom.

He barely noticed the noise coming from the bathroom and walked in, his eyes never expecting what he saw next, Katara in all her glory. His heartbeat grew faster and he swore he felt a budging in his pants. She was nothing like he expected she was so much more.

She had the sexiest body he had ever seen. She wasn't rigid and stiff but curvy in all the right places. Her breasts were full and deliciously pink. They would fit perfectly into his hands. His eyes traced every inch of her, she turned around letting his eyes find her perfect ass, _God, I want her. _He wanted to take, her make her his, he wanted to lick the drops of water falling from her precious breasts. He wanted to run his fingers through her luscious hair make her scream his name all night. He wanted to make love to her from the morning to the night. The things he would do to her. He practically had to fight himself to leave the bathroom, he leaned against the bathroom door, _she will be mine even if it's the last thing I do._


	9. Chapter 9

Katara

The morning breeze called to Katara. She stood barefoot, toes tingling beneath the sand, eyes close letting the ocean sink in. It's majestic and soothing motions were enough to relax her. Her element was one of the only constant things in her life; everything else was merely, temporary. With one swift motion she moved her element in her hands, she rocked it back and forth letting it dance around her. She moved around letting her spirit be at peace for a couple of minutes. It had been a while since she practiced water bending, she let the crystal blue water run through her fingers and swirl through her body. It was only her and her element everything else was not important.

"You look beautiful when you waterbend," a voice said from behind. Completely caught off guard Katara re-directed her element to the interloper, throwing him back against the sand.

"You were always very alert… how could I forget," the figure moaned.

"Jet! What the hell?!," Katara said immediately springing to comfort Jet.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of snuck up on you like that," he said apologetically.

"You're damn right, I could of seriously hurt you are you crazy?!"

He chuckled lightly, "Oh, I have no doubt you could of kick my butt, but I didn't want to interrupt you, I'm sorry."

She sat next to him and let out a deep sigh, "It's fine…what are you doing here?"

He looked away into the distance, " I wanted to talk to you Katara," his tone becoming serious. When he finally looked at her all trace of amusement was gone.

"What about?"

"About you and Zuko."

"What about me and Zuko?" she asked taken aback.

He stood up and let out an exasperated gasp, "come on Katara you are not seriously going out with Zuko!"

She felt her heart stop for a second, "Of course I am!... Zuko is my boyfriend."

He instinctively cupped her face and gazed at her, his tone becoming a whisper, " look at me in the eye Katara…look at me… and tell me that you love Zuko… tell me… I need to know." His mouth was set into a thin line and his eyes were full of sadness.

All her bravado disappeared, she didn't want to hurt Jet, he didn't deserve it, but she didn't trust her feelings with him. She let her face fall.

"I do I love him," she said looking sadly at Jet. Something in his eyes broke, perhaps sadness, perhaps realization she didn't know. He let his hands fall to his sides and looked down.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

When he looked at her again anger was written all over his face. "I don't believe you because, you can't deny that you still have feelings for me… even when we didn't get married we were still good friends and when you left the tribe we shared a kiss Katara," he grabbed her hands, "with that kiss I knew… I knew you had feelings for me… I love you Katara."

She shook his hands off, " Jet please I don't want to hurt you."

He ran his hands through his hair, "don't you see that seeing you in another's arms is killing me, I know you have feelings for me Katara and I will fight for you!," and with those last words he stumbled back into the house leaving her alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She walked back to the kitchen replaying what just happened with Jet over and over. She did have feelings for him but she didn't know exactly which feelings. Her mom was preparing dinner and smiled at her daughter when she walked in the room.

"Darling, how are you?"

"Good mom, I didn't know you were cooking."

"Well, I think you needed a break, besides no one cooks like I do."

Katara smiled remembering the delicious smell that always came from the house when her mom cooked, "can't argue with that." She took a seat grabbing a knife to help cut the vegetables, "remember when I use to help you cook?"

Her mom smiled, it always surprised Katara how beautiful her mother was, when she smiled she looked like an angel. "Of course, you were always bad."

"Excuse you? It's not my fault I'm not a good cook like you." They both laughed letting her sprits rise a little.

Her mother looked at her and smiled, "you have turned into such a beautiful young lady Katara."

"Thank you mom…you know…whatever I am today is because of you and dad."

"Thank you dear..." she said letting silence engulf the room, "Katara… I wanted to talk about Zuko."

Katara rolled her eyes, "not now mom."

"Katara this is serious, you know the rules about dating firebenders… your father is very upset."

She scoffed, " Oh please mom, you didn't seem to remember the rules when you were in the living room."

Kya was taken aback, "well Zuko is not exactly ugly," she said making Katara roll her eyes again. "Katara I hope you know what you're doing, I would hate to see you get hurt."

Katara let her tone drop, of course her mom would be worried about her and it amazed her that even with her recent behavior her parents believed in her so much. She came around the room and hugged her mom, "I am mom don't worry please."

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too mom."

"Now let's really talk about Zuko and where I can get me one of those."

"mom!"

Kya laughed, "Katara honey I'm sorry but I have an old lady crush on your boyfriend, he is absolutely beautiful."

Katara laughed, "I kind of noticed you drooling all over him in the living room."

They were both laughing hysterically, when Toph walked in. She looked at them curiously, "what are you two laughing about?"

Kya chuckled, "My old lady crush over Zuko."

Toph joined in on the laugh, "Tell me about it that firebender has it going on!"

Katara's eyes widened, "Toph really? Not in front of my mom."

Kya raised her hand, "It's ok honey Toph is right he does have it going ON!"

They were laughing so hard they barely noticed the firebender walk in. They all turned at the same time and Katara swore she heard her mom gasp when she saw Zuko. He had no shirt on and his hair fell over his eyes, his wicked smile lay in place and his arms were folded against his chest.

"What were you ladies talking about?" he asked. They stood quiet except for the sounds coming from outside.

"BALLS," Katara's mom blurted making Zuko's grin widen.

Both Katara and Toph stared at Kya whose cheeks were blood red.

Katara looked at Zuko, "What my mom means is that we were discussing what to cook for dinner and we decided on meatballs."

"I see," Zuko said smile intact. He walked towards the living room turning back to look at Kya, "I'm sure their delicious meatballs," he said winking at Kya then turned around leaving.

Once he disappeared into the hallway they started laughing again, Toph could barely talk, "Katara…I swe..I swear your mom is the funniest thing ever."

Kya chuckled, "I don't know where it came from it was the first thing that came to my mind," she said sending her into a laughing frenzy again.

Toph threw her arm around Katara, " You are one lucky girl! I'm sure that boy has some good looking meat balls ."

"Toph!" Katara said shocked.

Katara let herself relax again, besides, moments like this one were rare.

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about taking so long to update I really have no time at all to update, hopefully by next week everything will be more settled so I'll have time to update, keep commenting, and write your thoughts on what should happen next.**


	10. Chapter 10

Katara

Sweat trickled down her body, her breath came in short pants and her heart skipped furiously. Toph directed strong blows making the ground beneath her shake. Her hands danced freely in the air concentrating on Katara. Both girls were exhausted from practice but since both of them were too naïve to let the other win they kept fighting. Toph's breath was ragged and her movements began to lose momentum, Katara smirked and directed one last blow at her sending the earth bender flying back against a tree.

"I win," Katara said triumphly.

"Yea because you cheated."

"Did anyone tell you you're a bad loser," Katara said helping Toph to her feet.

"I am not!" she said furiously, "besides I'm too great to lose, even when I lose I win."

Katara bowed mockingly, "Whatever you say oh great one."

"Watch it, you don't want me to tell Zuko you're being a naughty girl now would you?"

Katara gasped, "Shut up!... don't say that,besides knowing him he would probably enjoy that comment."

"Yea he is one bad boy," Toph winked.

"Ugh, he's an arrogant fool"

Toph rolled her eyes, "Don't come and tell me that, I know you like him."

"N..no I don't," Katara stuttered

"Yea right"

Katara was beginning to get mad; Zuko was not the center of her world. "I don't ok," she said furiously.

"You can try to convince yourself all you want Katara but I know you got the hots for Zuko,"

"No I don't Toph so be quiet."

"Ok then, tell me, tell me why you don't like him?" Toph looked at Katara intently though she couldn't see her eyes were penetrating, seeking answers.

"I don't trust him ok," she looked away from Toph's eyes.

"I don't believe that, if you didn't trust him then you would off never made this little agreement with him,"

Katara hated when Toph was right, which was most of the time. She tried to dissuade the conversation, "Please lets not talk about him anymore, Zuko is such a w…"

"Zuko's what?" Katara froze in place approaching them was none other than the prince himself. She could do nothing but just stare at him, his smile held tightly in place.

Noticing Katara's condition Toph cut in, "we were just talking about how wonderful you are."

Zuko chuckled softly making Katara feel weak at the knees. How was it possible that Zuko's laugh made her feel so…gitty.

"How much of that did you hear," Toph said

"Enough," Zuko said looking directly at Katara then his eyes shifted to Toph, "Would you mind if I have a word with Katara."

Toph looked at Katara with uncertainty but nodded and slowly walked away.

Silence engulfed them, but Zuko seemed to barely notice. Katara looked at him, once again startled by his beauty. It seemed like the gods themselves sculpted him. When he finally looked at her his eyes were distant and his smirk was gone.

"Why don't you trust me Katara?"

The question surprised her, she couldn't find the words…the answer. She struggled when she talked.

"B…because…I…I just don't."

He gave a harsh laugh, "that's not a real answer and you know it"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she turned around and began to walk away only to find Zuko's hands at her arms.

"Let go of me!" she looked at the ground.

"Look at me," his voice was harsh, she was afraid to look up and find his cold distant eyes but she was surprised to find sadness. His hand moved from her arms to her waist, she was pinned against his body and her legs felt limp and numb. His face was inches away from hers and she could feel his breath on her neck. Her heart began to beat faster and her stomach felt tight, she couldn't talk.

"I want you to be honest with me, why don't you trust me, why, why Katara?" his voice was full of sadness, she couldn't understand why he wanted her to trust him, what could it possibly mean to him. He continued, "I know I've hurt you and you're friends but I've changed and I don't believe you don't trust me."

"Well believe it," she said trying to untie herself from his grasp but he pressed her closer to his body. She froze again, "is it true Katara, do you have feelings for me?"

His eyes penetrated her soul, she didn't know how to respond, he had heard her conversation with Toph, he knew. She wanted to run and hide somewhere where Zuko wouldn't find her. She furiously slapped him across the face making him stumble back and giving her enough time to run away. She barely got 5 inches away when Zuko's body was pinned against hers. She angrily tried to free herself but he pressed harder, he's eyes were full of anger. "Stop fighting me Katara!"

"No" she struggled and kept trying to loosen his grip when suddenly his lips were on hers and everything went blank. All her senses erupted and her eyes closed deliberately. She could taste his anger and desperation, he kissed her harshly and then slowly their kiss became a gentle battle of dominance. Their tongues fought for entrance and their hands entwined. Their bodies pressed together, they kissed fervently, seeking answers. He slowly brought her to a sitting position and brought his hands to her face letting his fingers trace the outlines of her face. They held on to each other like life savers neither of them stopping for breath. There was a need to get closer; she let the tears come and he wiped them gently away with the tips of his thumbs.

He finally broke their kiss realizing they needed air, their breaths were ragged and their eyes were on each others. She saw all the emotion in his eyes, sadness, anger, and something else. She wanted to press her lips against his again, but she knew that the handsome man across from her was a ruthless liar, why would he care about her? She let go of his hands, stood up, and ran towards the forest.

She ran until she could no longer breathe and fell on her knees letting the tears fall. She looked up at the sky, how could one kiss make her body tremble, how could one kiss make her feel alive. She could deny it no more; she was in love with the prince of the fire nation.

Zuko

The firebender watched as Katara slowly disappeared into the forest. He tried to get up and go after her but he was frozen in place, what had just happened? Did he really kiss her? His thumb traced his lips remembering the sweet delicate lips that were there just moments ago. No kiss had ever made him feel the way Katara's did. It was innocent, blissful and fulfilling. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Katara, he needed her. What was this feeling he felt in the pit of his heart? He had never felt it before? It was foreign and overwhelming. He shook his head; he couldn't be in love with Katara, that was not part of the plan.

He was mad at himself for feeling so weak and defenseless, he knew how to control his emotions but with Katara it seemed he just couldn't. He needed her like he needed oxygen or water. athough he tried to convince himself otherwise he wanted to be better for her, he wanted her to trust him completely. He stared at the way Katara had disappeared and suddenly stood up. He ran after her.

Finding no sign of Katara he stopped looking around, everything was silent. Then behind him he heard a small whimper. He rushed to the mute noise pushing bushes away from him, the sound grew louder. He found Katara cradled beneath a tree, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and she cried gently. He approached her gently not wanting to frighten her but he couldn't help himself he wanted to take away her sadness. He slowly sat next to her and brought his arms around her, he hugged her and her tears came faster.

He was the one that was causing her so much pain, it was all his fault, if it would make her happy he would go, but he felt stuck he couldn't see himself anywhere else but next to her. He gently brought her face to his and wiped away the tears. She was so beautiful it hurt, she was the light in all his darkness.

Slowly he brought his lips to hers, and instinctively she brought her arms around his neck. He hugged her waist bringing her closer to him. He was kissing away all her sadness, he wanted her, he needed her more than life itself. She fit perfectly against his body, like she was made specifically for him.

Yes, he loved this infuriating woman; he loved all of her, every single little thing about her, all her imperfections and everything that made her so different from the rest. She was his salvation and she didn't even know it. He kissed her and he tasted freedom and…love. Their kiss slowly broke and he spoke before she had the chance to run away again.

"Katara, what I feel for you is real, and I know that you have feelings for me too" he looked at her intently.

She shook her head, "N..no," it was unbelievable how incredibly stubborn she could be.

"You can't lie to me," he cupped her face, "you're eyes tell me everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she wiped her tears away.

Oh he was mad now, "Of course you do, then why did you let me kiss you, you could of push me away.'

"You caught me in an emotional moment," she said stubbornly.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn," he pressed her against him again and her heart skipped faster. He laughed, "look at you, you can try to lie all you want, but you're body doesn't lie."

"Let…go...of...me."

"fine," he let go of her, "but tell me, tell me you don't have feelings for me."

She smiled naively, "I don't.." he cut her off with another kiss, this time he wasn't gently he wanted he to give in and give in she did. He smiled against her lips. His tongued flicked across her bottom lip and she moaned, boy did it turn him on. Her lips were so delicate, so soft, he couldn't resist, he bit her bottom lip.

"Ouch!"

He laughed, "you didn't push me away.'

"Don't you ever do that again, you and me have an agreement that's all, so don't forget."

He was taken aback, " I won't Katara."

She turned around and stalked away.

She was right they did have an agreement, he was her _boyfriend,_ next time he wasn't going to go easy on her, he would be the _perfect _boyfriend. He smiled wickedly.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I'M UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN, KEEP COMMENTING!


	11. Chapter 11

What goes around comes around, that's what Katara always believed, that everything in life happens for a reason, but know, she wasn't so sure about anything anymore. She gathered the plates from the top shelve of the kitchen and brought them out to the dining room. She had avoided Zuko all week, she knew that if she looked at his ember eyes she would take all she said back, she loved his idiotic and witty personality, and it was driving her crazy. She heard the sound of footsteps down the corridor and smiled to herself. Things with her parents had gotten better, they seemed to understand that she was free to do whatever she wanted including having a "relationship" with a fire bender. She walked back to the kitchen, only to find Zuko standing near the door when she looked up. She held her breath, his presence was strong, even when she couldn't look him in the eye she knew he was there.

Katara admired him for a second; his hair was tussled as if he had just woken up. He was only wearing a pair sweats and a fitted white shirt. Her eyes wondered aimlessly over his body, he was intently looking at the book he had in his hands. His eyebrows creased in intense concentration, she tried to peek at the title of the book but Zuko's eyes looked up and met hers. _Just kill me right now. _Katara had always faced her problems, always, how come she couldn't face the problem in front of her?

She tore her eyes from Zuko and walked past him making him grab her by the arm. His hands found her waist and his mouth came to her neck moving slowly to her ear, her eyes closed. _This is madness. _"You wanna tell me why you're avoiding me, _Katara,"_the way he said her name made her shiver.

"Have I?" she answered innocently, turning to face his golden eyes, "I haven't noticed, sorry."

His lips turned at the corners, "Avoiding your problems is not the answer and you know it."

She began cleaning, in order to keep herself busy, and not melt in Zuko's eyes. "Problem? What exactly is my problem?"

He leaned against the doorway, "I don't know you tell me."

She looked at him and sigh, "I you're referring to what happened between us, forget about it."

A devilish grin played on his lips, "What happened between us? I didn't know something happened between us."

Katara tried to hide the shock in her voice, "Well something happened last weekend."

Zuko looked utterly confused, his eyebrows furrowed, "I don't recall anything."

She came closer to him whispering, " You said you had feelings for me."

Zuko's eyes sparkled and suddenly he began to laugh, "I said what?"... "I must have had a lot to drink.."

Katara was furious, 'What the hell are you saying? That I imagined everything?," she poked his chest, "You told me you have feelings for me you idiot!"

Zuko looked uninterested, "Don't flatter yourself; I say anything when I'm under the influence, or should I say I say anything to get what _I want_."

Katara backed away, she didn't want to cry but this stupid fire bender was getting the best of her. He was really denying his feelings; _fine two can play that game. _

She smiled wickedly, "you and I are the same, we say anything to get what we…want."

If he had been caught by surprised he showed no sign of it, his grin grew wider, "Be careful Katara, don't play with fire…" he walked behind her again, she felt his breath near her ear, "you might get burned." Something in the way he said it made her tremble but before she could slap him he disappeared through the back door.

Her hands were in knots, _I knew it! I'm so stupid!_ She slammed her hands against the counter. "You'll pay Zuko," she stalked out of the room; Zuko came in the Kitchen smiling to himself, "let the games begin."

Everyone waited for Katara at the dinner table, but Zuko was nowhere to be seen. Katara took her seat across from Jet, he smiled when he saw her, and somehow his smile was… welcoming. Katara pushed her anger away, "sorry I'm late everyone, I ran into…" she paused, "a complication."

Her mom placed a hand above hers,"anything I can help with?"

Katara smiled, "no mom everything is fine."

"Where's Zuko? He's missing dinner" Katara's dad asked

"Probably screwing peoples lives," Katara mumbled, her dad looked at her amusingly, "What was that honey?"

Katara swallowed, "He's probably training, he should be here soon."

"Let's hope so," Toph smiled at Katara. Suki and Sokka walked into the room laughing and holding each other's hands, Katara looked at them curiously. She wasn't jealous of seeing them, they just made her _hopeful, _of what, she didn't know, or at least she didn't want to admit it.

"Where's Aang?" she asked Sokka, "I haven't seen him all day."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "Monk stuff I guess, he's been in his room all day." Katara nodded, she felt she had abandoned Aang, and the strong relationship they once had was withering. 

They ate in contempt. They were laughing at one of Sokka's jokes when Zuko walked in. All the female attention turned to him and boy did that guy need to learn to wear a shirt every so often. Katara's mom dropped her fork and Suki nearly choked on her noodles.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in the training," he said with a boyish grin. Katara's dad waved his hands, "you got her just in time, now that we're all here I can say the news."

Zuko took the seat next to Katara, 'Sorry I'm late baby," he said innocently. Katara didn't know if she was more shocked from seeing him shirtless or from what he said, 'It's fin.." she began when Zuko pulled her in for a quick kiss. Her eyes widened and her body felt woozy.

Zuko merely smiled, " I've been needing one of those all day," he winked at her.

Katara's world froze for a moment, _what the hell was that?! _Jet's expression hardened and his look was no longer welcoming. Everyone seemed to have been caught off guard.

"So what's the news chief?" Zuko asked barely taking notice of everyone's expression; he took a bite off his garlic bread.

Katara's dad shook his head, "well…" he looked at katara, "Me and your mom will be returning home. He paused taking in Katara's expression, "why?" she asked, "is something wrong?"

Her parents exchange glances, her dad begun, "well, I haven't been feeling too well, I think maybe… maybe it's time for me to give me position to someone else.'

"What!" Katara nearly yelled, "What do you mean? You can't give your position, the people need you dad!"

Her father looked thoughtful, his eyes were filled with sadness, "I know Katara, it is because they need me that I must resign, the people deserve the best of me, and right now I'm not my best."

Katara looked intently at her father, she knew he wasn't feeling good but she didn't think it was that serious. "Well, is there anything we can do?"

His expression became serious, "There is but I would never allow it," he looked at Katara, "I'll be fine I promise."

Katara stood up and walked to her father's side, he grabbed her hand gently, "Things are not as bad as they seem, " he began to cough and Katara flinched, he cupped her face, "we'll talk about it later, I think I should go rest."

Katara nodded and smiled sadly, "Alright, I'll come see you in the morning." He gave her a quick hug and retreated to his room.

Katara stood in place thinking to herself then turned to her mother, "What can I do?" she asked in a serious tone.

Kya looked taken back, "sweetie, please, It's not my position to say anything." Katara walked towards her mother, 'please mom I need to help him, he would never leave his people, this must be killing him."

Kya looked at her hands and spoke silently, "marriage," she looked up at Katara, "marriage is the only way.'

Katara sat down, " Marriage?," she whispered.

"What do you mean marriage mom?" Sokka blurted out.

Kya looked uncomfortable under the circumstances but before she could speak Katara began, her voice was mechanical and forced.

"She means that in order to keep fathers place one of us has to marry in order for the family to stay in power," she looked at her brother who for the moment looked serious.

"Katara," her mom began, "let's not rush ourselves, let's hope it doesn't have to come down to that," she smiled slightly.

"I hope not mom, but you and me both know that the chief's position has only been held by our family, I'm afraid of what would happen if someone else took it."

'That's not going to happen, and like your father said he wants the best for his people, he'll know what to do," she sighed sadly, " I'm going to go check on him," she stood up and walked out the room silently. Katara watched her mother turn around and disappear, she closed her eyes.

"Katara?" Sokka interrupted her thoughts, "Let's not rush ourselves, dad will get better."

"Yea," was all she said then stood up and walked towards her room. _Marriage, _the word ringed in her mind, she sat in her bed, not wanting to think about anything but finding that she thought about everything all at once. Katara knew that if it came down to it, she would do whatever it took to keep her father happy and safe. She lay in her bed throwing the pillow on top of her head. Her eyes closed tightly and sleep came slowly. Katara didn't hear when a golden eyed stranger came into her room and laid her atop of his chest, they both slept in each other's arms.

Katara

She didn't have nightmares; it was perhaps the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time. The light of the morning woke her slowly; she smiled then abruptly stopped when she felt a slow breathing beneath her. She sat up in a second, her eyes set on the sleeping Zuko. Her hands came to her chest, he was so beautiful, and he looked like a sleeping angel, his bare chest exposed to the morning breeze and his black raven hair falling over his eyes. There was a slight smile on his lips, Katara longed to run her hands over his chest, but instead she did the next _smartest _thing, she punched his stomach. His eyes opened in complete shock and he groaned, "What the hell," he said furiously.

She threw her pillow at him, "Why are you in my bed?!"

Zuko held his stomach and sat facing her, "You're forgetting it's my bed too."

She began hitting him with the pillow, "Get out!"

He dodged her every blow, grabbed her by the wrist, and pinned her down on the bed, his body covering hers completely, a devilish grin on his face.

"Are you sure you want me to leave," he asked seductively.

She stuttered, her heart beating fast enough to hear, "Y..ye," Zuko crushed his lips on hers, and everything she wanted to say was forgotten. Her arms came around his neck and her legs unknowingly came around his waist. His tongue bid entrance and they lost themselves in a sea of each other. Zuko pressed himself against her making her moan; she could feel his heart and the way it beat in sync with hers. His hands traveled down the side of her body, _what am I doing he lied about his feelings for me, _she pushed him of her so that he was on the bottom and she was straddling his waist. She used her water bending and froze his hands against the bed.

"You'd be surprise by how much I'm enjoying this," he said in a dark voice.

"What did you think you were doing by kissing me?" she demanded putting her face mere inches away from him.

"Kissing was not the only thing I wanted to do," he winked at her. She grabbed his face staring into his golden eyes, "Keep your hands and thoughts to yourself."

He laughed, making her body tremble, "I don't know about the hands part, you're my girlfriend after all," he pushed forward and bit her bottom lip.

She pushed him back, "ouch," she slapped his chest, "you're an animal," and I'm not your girlfriend." She looked at him, god he was good looking.

"Watch your words little girl," he broke away from his ice cuffs and grabbed her against his chest, "you're mine, until I decide otherwise." She froze in place, her eyes fell to his lips, and her body quivered beneath his. She could see herself in his eyes and could feel his breath. They looked at each other intently, both so different yet so similar. They were water and fire, different in every single aspect yet similar in passion.

Katara wanted him and she wanted him bad, her heart beat fluttered at a furious beat. She was leaning to him when Sukki barged in the room.

"Kata..," her eyes widened.

"Suki!" Katara jumped off Zuko, "It's not what you think." She looked hopelessly at Zuko who was apparently amused.

Suki covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry," she shook her head "I should have knocked."

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said, "just be glad you didn't come in a few minutes later, you might have caught us naked," he winked at her. He rose from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Katara's face went white, "Suki…I"

Suki smiled nervously, her eyes giving small glances to the bathroom, "its ok… it's something normal in a relationship."

Katara almost lost it then, "What!... no, no,no, we we'ren't doing," she gulped, "that."

Suki laughed, "whatever you say, but can I just say," she came closer to katara and whispered, "You are so lucky, with that body and that face, I would never leave my room."

"Suki! What the hell!"

Suki giggled, "You know it's true."

'Why did you barge into the room like that anyway?" Katara asked changing the subject.

Suki looked at her in a confused manner; her eyes shifting from the bathroom door to Katara, then realization hit her eyes, "Oh, your dad was asking for you."

Katara nodded, "I'll go see him in a bit"

"Okay," she nodded "and if you're a little late to breakfast I'll understand," she winked.

Katara blushed, "bye!"

"No love without the glove," Suki said laughing as she walked away. Katara shook her head but smiled. Truth was Zuko made the freaking lamp post horny. Katara didn't realize until this morning how the body's needs could be so overwhelming. Being so close to Zuko made her momentarily want to tie him to the bed and just savor every part of his body. Katara closed her eyes, _Stop thinking about him, he's just playing with you, no matter how convincing he looks, it's all a lie. _She was about to turn around when Zuko came out of the bathroom and froze her in place. Her eyes widened, he was completely naked, his member hung boldly in place, he ran his hands through his hair, then his eyes stopped at where Katara stood shocked and _mesmerized I mean horrified. _Zuko smiled, "you're still here, I thought you left with Suki."

She backed herself into the wall and shook her head, "N.. ," she stuttered.

Zuko approached her menacingly, a lion hunting his prey, "What's wrong Katara?" he pressed her against the door, she gasped, "never seen a guy naked." She closed her eyes, but instead of pushing him away her body remained frozen in place. She couldn't open her eyes, he would see the lust in them. His mouth was suddenly on her neck, devouring her very soul, he pressed her closer against the wall making her whimper and him laugh, his mouth traveled from her neck to her jaw and lingered over her mouth but didn't touch her lips. She opened her eyes suddenly and she met his eyes, they were dark then he smiled and kissed her. Her legs went weak; he laughed against her mouth then grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around him. Katara moaned the feel of him was ecstatic, she felt _it, _and boy did it feel good so good that she began rubbing herself against him making him moan. Zuko was hard and the feeling of having her so vulnerable was driving him nearly mad. He growled and in one sudden movement ripped her nightgown off leaving her only in underwear, he crushed his lips against her making her moan. Her mind was clouded with lust; she was becoming more animalistic, holding on to him with dear life. They moaned against each other when they felt that only a thin fabric was separating them from becoming one. She heard footsteps in the corridor and pushed Zuko away, his eyes were as dark as night, his breath was ragged; Katara grabbed the nearby robe covered herself then ran out the room.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled behind her, but she kept running.

Zuko

Zuko smiled to himself; boy did Katara know how to drive a guy mad. His body still shivered from its recent activities. He had never wanted something so much in his life as much as he wanted Katara, but it wasn't just the physical aspect which was driving him insane. It was the fact that he wanted her in every sense of the word, in body and soul. He hadn't planned on falling in love but then again who does. It was something that consumed him and tore him apart. As much as he hated to admit it he was terrified, it wasn't something he could control, and every time katara was close to him his mind became clouded, and it seemed like he belonged to her more than to himself, because well Katara owned him, he was hers and she was his.

This little game he started was because she couldn't admit that she had feelings for him. _She's so naïve, _it was bad luck for her, because the games had just begun.


End file.
